Maya Jōga
　 |name-rōmaji = Jōga Maya |seiyū = Sora Tokui |birthday = August 8|gender = Female|debut-manga = Is the Order a Rabbit? Manga Volume 3|debut-anime = Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 4}} is a secondary character of the Is the Order a Rabbit? manga series as well as its anime series. She is Chino Kafū's classmate along with Megumi Natsu. Appearance Maya has short choppy dark indigo hair with a tiny cowlick at the center of her head. Her bangs rest at the center of her forehead and appear uneven in length. She has fair skin and gold eyes, and at times a fanged tooth can be visible. Her school uniform is white and blue themed, while at Rabbit House she can be found wearing a uniform identical to Rize's if she isn't borrowing hers. Personality Maya is the excitable and mischievous friend of Chino and Megumi. Like Cocoa, she is energetic, and tries reaching for goals that may or may not be out of reach, and she is usually in a perky mood. She admires Rize for her cool attitude and fast-thinking, and while she is loving towards her friends she can show a blunt side with them. At home she is shown to be a bit lazy as well, often relying on her older brother to do things for her. Even though she often acts like a "fool" it is said that she is actually very inquisitive and has very good grades. Chronology Season 1 When Maya first made an appearance in Bunnisode 4, she is seen giving advice to Chino on how she can grow taller as it concerns her. Maya then appears in Bunnisode 6, where she is invited over to the Rabbit House to help out and gets to know Cocoa and Rize a bit better. This eventually leaves Chino jealous and a bit lonely because she is surprised to see they get along very well. The same would occur in Bunnisode 10, when she and Megu return to lend a hand at Rabbit House again. She starts missing Cocoa, who is away helping Chiya but Maya doesn't notice anything. The girls later leave for the pool where Maya is involved in a water gun fight along with Rize, Megu, Aoyama and Chino. Season 2 In Bunnisode 3, Maya, Megu and Chino are preparing for their school's art festival. Which involves drawings and dancing. They start by drawing various things and people, showcasing their unique styles. Later, Chino and Maya starts taking ballet lessons from Meg's mother to prepare for their dance recital. From the previous Bunnisode to Bunnisode 4, the girls are seen celebrating moving up a grade by having afternoon tea at a fancy café, where Maya and the other middle schoolers try to act more like grown-ups. Maya then makes an appearance in Bunnisode 8, later, upon hearing that Meg wants to go to Rize and Sharo's school, Maya follows Rize as she stalks Aoyama, becoming stalked themselves by Sharo, who turns out to have been observed by Aoyama. Afterwards, as Chino and Meg follow Rize and Maya while Cocoa and Chiya follow them, Maya expresses her concerns over becoming separated from her friends upon entering high school, to which Rize assures her that being friends isn't limited to being together all the time. During Bunnisode 9, as part of their school's work experience, Chino tries her hand at working at Ama Usa An, while Maya and Megu work at the Rabbit House and Fleur de Lapin respectively. While the girls are on a treasure hunt in Bunnisode 12, Cocoa and Chino find a map in the café, Megu and Maya recall how they first became friends with Chino. Relationships Etymology Jōga Maya → , which origins from the "Jogmaya" tea, a different variation of the Darjeeling tea. Quotes " It's been a while since Megu had so much fun." '' ''" I want to become an adult like that too!" '' ''" It's easy once you get used to it~." ''" I can't stand formalities, even my body goes "eww"!" '' Trivia * She took ballet when she was younger alongside Megu, but appeared to lack interest in it after some point. * Maya's voice actor also voices Nico Yazawa from Love Live! School Idol Project. * Being at 140 cm, she is the shortest character in the series.Café du Lapin * She is planning on going to Rize's and Syaro's school through a scholarship exam.Volume 6, Chapter. 7 * Among the Chimame-tai, Maya is the best at school since no one else of the others have gotten a recommendation for a scholarship to Rize's and Syaro's school, which is said to be for higher educated and/or rich people.Volume 5, Chapter 10 * Maya dislikes formalities. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females Category:Kids